Stepsisters
by tru and dollhouse fan
Summary: The worst has happened Hermione's parents get divorced and her mother starts dating Pansy parkinson's father
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The worst had happen. Hermione's parents had gotten divorced. It'd happened during Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. As she passed thou the barrier to Kings cross station at the end of the year, she saw her parents had been waiting for her. Little did she know that they were about to drop a bomb of bad news on to her.

At first Hermione couldn't believe it, the idea that her parents were divorced was ludicrous. How could they be divorced? She couldn't remember the last time she had seen them fight. But then she realised, she had hardily seen her parents over the last six years. She herself was not the same person she was six years ago and it was likely her parents weren't the same people too. They were strangers to each other.

Hermione began to feel numb; the kind numb you feel when you learn some close you has died. And she felt that way for a long time. But as time passed she gradually came to accept what had happened.

It was now the last week of summer, Hermione was in her bed room organised her things for her final year at Hogwarts. Not surprisingly she had been made head girl and she was feeling very proud herself. She stopped packing for a moment to admire her head girl badge when all of a sudden her mother call her down

"Hermione, darling could you come down here there is someone I'd like to meet."

Hermione put her head girl badge to one side and made her way downstairs to the living room. Once inside she saw that there were two people sat sofa. One of them was a very tall man; he had dark hair and was wearing wizard's ropes. He looked very familiar to the seventeen year-old girl who was sitting next to him. Hermione recognised the girl as Pansy Parkinson.

On instinct; Hermione pulled out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Pansy. Pansy jumped up from the sofa and did the same. The man now known as Pansy's father looked dumbfounded and tray of four cups of tea hit the floor when Hermione's mother entered the room. The shock of seeing her daughter pointing her wand at someone in treating manner was awful.

"Hermione what you are doing?"

"I can ask you the same question mum." said Hermione, "What's this Death Eater and his daughter doing here?"

"Hermione, this is Arnold, my new boyfriend. he's not a death eater"

"It's true. I'm not a Death Eater" said Arnold

"Prove it!" demanded Hermione "Lift up your selves".

"Don't you talk to my father like you filthy little mudblood!" Roared Pansy, the very idea that muggle born was giving a pure blood an order was truly offensive to her.

"Pansy!" shouted Arnold at his daughter "How many times have I told you not to use that word!".

"I don't care!" Shouted Pansy "it's what she is, and you're a blood traitor for dating this muggle."

"Pansy!" shouted Arnold again. He then looked to Hermione's mother and said "I'm so sorry Jean for Pansy's behaviour. I Swear I didn't bring her up like this."

"Yeah, your right" interrupted Pansy "you didn't bring me up at all. You abandoned me and my mother when I was nine years old."

There was an awkward moment of awkward silence in room and Hermione saw a look of shame on Mr Parkinson's face.

This could be a trick Hermione thought, a way of lowering her guard. but why? Did the Parkinson family really think they could get to Harry Potter by dating her mother? No. this didn't make senses.

The only thing that made senses to Hermione was that she needed to get out of there, She needed to get help with this situation.

she slowly backing out of the room and didn't taking her eyes off Pansy or her father. Once she was out of the room she quickly ran upstairs and went straight in to her bedroom. She grabbed all her books, her clothes and everything ells she thought she might need and packed them in to her school trunk.

When she was done she took her wand and apparated out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1: The Weasley's Help

**Chapter 1**

**The Weasly's Help**

The Weasley's burrow was the as it had always been, nestled amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows. There was aloud crack sound and Hermione Granger appeared just in front of it. She made her way to the front door carrying her very heavy school trunk behind her. She knocked on the door and a moment later Mrs Weasley opened it. Mrs Weasley was wearing her cooking aspirin and Hermione assumed that she must have been cooking dinner for her family. When Mrs Weasley saw it was Hermione knocked on the door she was embraced her in a huge.

"Hermione dear How good to see you. I didn't know you were coming to visiting us."

Hermione couldn't help but get a warm feeling at Mrs Weasley's good nature.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Weasley but I'm affair this isn't a social call. I need your family's help"

Mrs Weasley motherly instincts kicked in. she could tell just by looking at Hermione face that whatever the situation was it was bad and Hermione was desperate need of help.

"Oh dear you better come in" said Mrs Weasley. She then took Hermione's trunk off her and invited her into her home. Hermione took seat at the table were the Weasley's eat dinner. Mrs Weasley then went to the staircase to shout to her youngest son.

"Ron, could you come down here! Hermione is."

There was a great thundering sound as Ron raced down the stairs as fast as he could. Once down he took one look at Hermione and said "Hello Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione's heart began to beat faster. She couldn't help but feel a certain appreciation for Ron at this moment. He had heard that she was here and had come racing down just too see her.

Hermione began to cry "It's my mum. I think she is under the influences of love potion. She's dating Pansy Parkinson father."

"What!?" said Ron in shocked and belief.

"I know" said Hermione still crying "I just found out a few minutes ago. She had invited him and Pansy over for me to meet them. I couldn't believe what was happening. They were in my house and I didn't what do so got out of there as fast as I could"

"Well we have to go back and rescue her" said Ron pulling out is wand from his pocket.

"I agree" said Hermione pulling herself together and getting up from her chair.

As she and Ron were about to go outside so they apparate back to Hermione's. Mrs Weasley stood in there way, blocking the door

"Now, hold on just one minute you two!" she shouted.

Both Ron and Hermione stood dead in their tracks.

"What do you think you two are doing? Gallivanting off in to danger like that. You could get yourself killed"

"Mum, we can handle our self we've done this sort of thing before."

"Yes and the last time you try to save someone like this, Sirius Black died."

There was an awful feeling in Hermione stomach and no doubt in Ron's too. Mrs Weasley was right. The last time they had tried to save someone that very same persons had died as a result. So she sat back down at the table and Ron sat beside her.

"Look Hermione I understand you want to save your mother. But you have to leave this sort of thing to Order. I'll contact Dumbledore now."

Mrs Weasley then held up her wand and sent out her patronus to send a message. Once she had done that Ron took Hermione up to his bedroom. There He pulled out peace of parchment and a bolt of ink from his desk draw.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione

"I'm writing to Harry I think he need to know about this as well"

Thought of writing to Harry had event accrued to Hermione. She had been so desperate to get away from Pansy Parkinson and her father that she had simply turned to the first person who came to her mind; Ron Weasley and his family.

Dear Harry

We have a problem. Hermione has just arrived informing me that her mother is dating Pansy Parkinson father. We believe she is under the influence of a love potion. What made them think they could get away with this plan is beyond me. Lucky the order is looking into the matter. But I thought you should know away. I will write back when I have more information, but until then keep safe

Ron

Ron then gave the letter Pigwidgeon to send out.

A few hours later; Hermione and Ron where in the living room playing a game of wizards chess. Ron had suggested that they play. He had probably hoped that it would take Hermione mind of her mother the current situation. However it did little to help until there was a knock at the door. Mrs Weasley who was already in the kitchen answered it.

"Harry dear so good to see you" she said.

When hearing those words Hermione and Ron stop playing and ran to see their best friend. Hermione embraced him in a huge much like she had done at grimmauld place.

"Harry, oh it's good to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I just got Ron's letter just this minute, I thought I'd better come over."

"But how did you get here?"

"I apparated here, I know I haven't got a licence yet but I'm 17 now so can legally do magic out school now."

"Hay Harry" said Ron as shock his best friend's hand "it's good to see you."

"Like wise" said Harry "so what is the order doing about your mum?"

"I don't know we haven't from them yet" said Hermione.

"Well just so you know I'm here for you Hermione" said Harry

Hermione was deeply moved by these words "Thank you Harry. That means a lot"

A few more hours passed. It was now getting late and the trio was trying to keep their mind distracted by playing explosive snap and wizard's chees but like before it was no good. Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty now. She had left her mother at the mercer of Pansy Parkinson and her father. Who know what he was doing to her.

There was another knock at the door. The trio ran to it see who it was. Hopefully it would a member of the Order bring news. To their surprise it was actually Dumbledore himself.

"Professor Dumbledore" said Hermione

"Miss Granger it's good to see you. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley if you could kindly give Miss Granger and I some privacy I would like to have a little chat with her. "

"Sure professor" said Harry and Ron. They then made their way up staircase to Ron's room, leaving Hermione and Dumbledore alone in the living room. Dumbledore took seat in the nearest arm chair and Hermione sat down on the sofa.

"Now, Miss Granger I understand that your parents have recently got a divorced and that your mother is now currently dating a Mr Arnold Parkinson, father or Miss Pansy Parkinson. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir" said Hermione "she wouldn't go out with someone like him. He must be…"

Dumbledore held up his hand and Hermione stopped talking.

"I also understand that you believe your mother is under influenzas of a love potion. Now I understand why you would think such a thing. Your mother is a muggle after all and would be variable to such a potion. So I investigated the matter myself, and after hours of investigation and talking with your mother. I can safely conclude that your mother is not under the influenzas of love potion and Arnold Parkinson is not a death eater."

Hermione was shock by this; Pansy Parkinson's father wasn't a death eater. How could that be? She had always assumed that Pansy parents were death eaters. In that moment Hermione had felt relieve, this meant that her mother was safe. But then it hit her, if her mother wasn't under the influence of a love potion, that meant her mother really was dating Pansy father of her own free will and in a way that made her and Pansy stepsister's. Hermione felt ill at the thought.

"I talked with your mother to let her know t that you are safe. You know she was pretty worried when dispread the way you did. She also wants you to know that she understand that this is a difficult adjustment for you, and if you wish to stay with your father for the rest your summer, she will understands."

Herminie didn't say anything. She was too busy trying figure out where to go from here.


	3. Chapter 2: Shameful Sercets

**Chapter 2**

**Shameful secrets**

Hermione didn't go to her fathers; instead she decided to spend the last few days of summer at the burrow with Harry and Ron. Harry had also decided to stay also for moral support. Over the next few days Hermione tried to come to terms with the fact that her mother was actually dating Pansy Parkinson's father, but she just couldn't make peace with it. The only bright side to this situation as far she could see was that Pansy probably didn't want people to know that her father was dating a muggle. This would mean that she was less likely to tease Hermione for fear of everyone find out. Ron however had refused to accept Dumbledore's deduction that Hermione's mother was dating Pansy Parkinson's father of her own free will. He kept on insisting that they go and rescue her, And while Hermione was tempted to do just that, she trusted Dumbledore's judgment too much.

When the first day of term came, the trio arrived at platform 9 3/4 to see Pansy Parkinson with a certain look on her face, a look that was directed at Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure of what it was. It wasn't anger or hatred but Hermione still didn't like it. She thought to herself she better get on board the train. After all as she was now head girl and it was her duty to meet the head boy in the perfect compartment and give the new perfects their instructions. The head boy however was Draco Malfoy and she was not looking forward to working with him. But it seemed better than standing around watching Pansy Parkinson give her an unsettling look. So she turned to Harry and Ron and said.

"Well I better get to the perfect compartment and get everything sorted for the new perfects this year. Ron I'll see you there shorty"

"Okay Hermione see you later" said Ron.

"Yeah see you later Hermione" said Harry.

Hermione boarded the train and made her way to the perfect's compartment, when a voice form behind her said "Hay Granger" Hermione turned round to see Pansy Parkinson standing behind her.

"What do you want Parkinson" said Hermione angrily, she just couldn't seem to get away from her today.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you mudblood" said Pansy bitterly "Besides I have a bone to pick with you."

Hermione had been excepting this. She thought she might as well get it over with.

"If it's about my mother and your father dating, don't worry I have no intention of telling people about it either. Your shameful secret is safe."

"No, that's not what I want to talk about that." Said Pansy snidely.

"Then what is it about?" said Hermione all annoyed.

"When you left the other day, I took a look inside your room and found something of interest"

"You went it my room!" Snapped Hermione

"I sure did" said Pansy with a smirk on her face "and look what I found."

Pansy pulled out a peace of parchment form her bag and held up. Hermione knew what it was before she even saw what was written on it.

This was shocking; she had thought she had hidden her letters from Victor Krum so well that no one could find them. Of course it was no secret that she and Victor Krum had dated in her fourth year and that they had kept in touch by sending letter to each other. But what people didn't know is what was written in those letters. At first they had been just simple pen pal letters, talking about their daily lives and such. But over the past six months the letters changed. They had become much more personal, so personal in fact one would have to say they were erotic. Pansy cleared her trough and began to read for the letter.

"Dear Hermione

After reading your last letter I got so turned on. I masturbated all night just thinking of you playing with yourself. The way you described what you were doing and muggle photos you sent of yourself (even though they don't move) were so intense I could hardly contain myself. They made me so hard for you that I just cannot wait to see you again so we can be together.

Yours always love Victor"

Pansy began to fold the letter in half once she was finished. She then turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Well, well, well Granger I never knew you had such a dirty side to you. And to think this letter is quite tame compared to the others. Imagine what your mother and your friends think if read them."

Hermione felt embarrass and angry at the same time. Those letters were privet and no one ells business.

"So tell me Granger, when are planning on see Victor Krum again?"

Hermione lost her temper. She already knew where Pansy was going with this She knew she was going to black mailed.

"What do you want Parkinson? I already told you that I won't tell anyone about your father" said Hermione frustrated.

"That's not good enough" snapped Pansy "I already know that you told Weasley and Potter. And I also know Dumbledore knows about it too. It's only a matter of time before the entire school knows. And the worst part of this situations is, they have only date a few weeks and already talking about getting married"

"WHAT!" said Hermione is shock and disbelief "Well what do you expect me to about it? I'm not too happy about people knowing ether, let alone us officially becoming stepsisters!"

Pansy shivered that those ward, she couldn't bear the thought either.

"Well Granger, I'll tell you what I expect you to do about it. You're going to fix a love potion so I can get my parents back together."


	4. Chapter 3: Potion Research

**Chapter 3**

**Potions research**

"Why do you need me to make a love potion?" asked Hermione "why not make one yourself? Or why not buy one for Weasley wizarding wonders?"

Pansy looked annoyed by this question. It looked as though she had too much pride to answer it. But after a moment of clinching her jaw she finally did

"The Weasley twins wouldn't serve me in their shop nor let me order by their owl serves. Besides those potions only last a few days I need something that will last forever. And as for making one myself well I can't. But you can. You could probably make a love potion that last forever if want to."

Hermione was shocked by this answer; she'd never thought that Pansy Parkinson would admit to such inferiority in herself. Let alone hold a Muggle born in such high regards. She wanted to tell Pansy that she could do it but she had to be honest with her.

"No, I can't" said Hermione "love potions don't last forever because they don't create actual love."

"I don't care!" Pansy said in outburst "I just want my parents back together!" she was almost close to tears. Hermione had never seen Pansy in such a variable state. Something strange happened when she saw this. Hermione felt something for Pansy besides hatred, she felt empathy; despite all her meanness, all her vindictiveness Pansy was just a girl who wanted her parents back together, and that was something Hermione could relate too. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Ok I'll do it. I'll try and make love potion that lasts"

"You will?" Said Pansy unable to contain her joy "I mean you will" she said again in a more demanding tone tryingto cover up her moment gratitude.

"Yes but I want my letter back. And if I find out that have shown them to anyone else. So help me I'll…"

"Oh don't worrier about that!" Said Pansy back to her aggressive self "Just as long as I get what I want" she then gave back the letter she had just read out loud.

"You'll get the rest of you letters when I get my potion"

"Agreed" said Hermione and with that the girl shock hands on the deal and parted ways.

Over the next three weeks Hermione spent every free moment she had in the restricted section of the library. As head girl Hermione now had full access to all the books in library without teacher's permission. She figured if there was a love potion that did last forever it would be in restricted section. But it was no use. She read every book twice on potion making and the best she could find was a love potion that last a year.

She was feeling tired, so she put her head down on the book she was reading and fell asleep.

Her dreams were filled with images of giant love potion bottles chasing her down a hallway. She then came to a giant size version of the letter she had gotten back from Pansy. The letter then flooded itself into giant howler and spoke in Pansy voice. Once it was done reading it's self it began to laugh. Then all of a sudden the whole school surrounded her and began to laugh with the Pansy voiced howler. Hermione felt so embraced. A student then walked up behind her and began taping her on the shoulder.

"Wake up Hermione. Wake up." Suddenl, she was jolted awake.

Ron had been tapping her on the shoulder in order to wake her.

"Oh, Ron" she said once she was awake, she looked out the nearest window and it was night-time. She wondered what time it was.

"Blimey Hermione I know you take study's seriously but when you start falling asleep while reading it's time to take a break. What are studding anyway?" Ron said as he picking up the book Hermione had been using as a pillow.

"A Year lasting love potion." Ron looked as though he had found the answer he was looking for.

"This is it. This has got to be what Parkinson is using on your mum. Come on we've got to tell Dumbledore."

Ron was all set to run to Dumbledore office and show him this evidence. Hermione heart began to flutter, she couldn't help but admire his detrition to help her and mother. The only problem was this wasn't evidence against Pansy's father it was evidence that she was planning on making a love potion. She couldn't let Dumbledore find out.

"Ron, wait. Pansy's father isn't using a love potion. Everything Dumbledore said was true."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Hermione.

"Oh, then why are you reading up on them?" asked Ron.

"Because you never know what will be on the final exam." Hermione replied.

Ron seemed to believe her. He then helped her pack up her bag and walked with her back to the Gryffindor common room

"So have you heard anything from your mum lately?" Ron asked once they were on the changing staircases

"Yes. She's been writing to me to tell that she misses me and that she and Arnold hope we can work out are differences."

"What did you write back?"

"Nothing, I really don't know what to say to that."

"I do," said Ron "tell her as long that bastard is there you won't."

"Ron, are you seriously suggesting disown my own mother?"

"Well not exactly."

They had come to portrait of the fat lady.

"Patronus" said Hermione, and the fat lady let her and Ron though. The common room was empty. Everyone must have been a sleep by now.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Hermione as she head to the girls dormitory.

"Hermione wait. There's something I have to ask you" Said Ron.

Hermione stopped and turned around. "What is it Ron?" she asked.

"Well… you know the seventh year only Halloween ball is next month right?"

"Of course yeah" said Hermione.

Ron looked so nervous; Almost like he was about to face a giant spider.

"Well… I want to ask you… if you want to go with me?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron had final asked her to a ball and not as a last result. There was only one answer to that question she could give.

"Yes!" she said and with big smile on her face.

"Great" said Ron, he looked as thou he had never been so happy.

They then shared their first kiss together and went to their separate dorm rooms. That night for first time since her mother had started dating Pansy's father, Hermione fell asleep smiling.


	5. Chapter 4: Seventh's years Halloween bal

**Chapter 4**

**The seventh's years Halloween ball**

Hermione stood in front of a mirror wearing a beautiful strapless red dress with a gold belt, her hair was straight and shiny and she looked beautiful. The seventh year only Halloween ball had finally arrived. She had been looking forward to this for almost 6 weeks now, ever since Ron had final asked her out. Yet all of a sudden she had butterflies and she didn't know why. She and Ron were dating now and the whole school knew about it. They of course tried to keep it a secret at first, but one night Ginny Weasley caught the two them snogging in an empty class room and within a day the whole school knew.

Ginny Weasley, what a bitch! Hermione thought. At first Ginny seemed like such a sweet shy girl. But over the years she had become a gossiping, manipulative bitch. The only reason she had only dated Dean Thomas was to make Harry jealous and she only like Harry because he was famous. Ginny plan had worked however; Because Harry was now dating Ginny and was taking her to the Halloween ball. Under seventh years were allowed to go, if they were the guest of a seventh year

But enough about that Hermione thought. She was nervous about this ball. But why? She hadn't felt nervous at the Yull ball. And then answer came to her. She now realised that she hadn't been looking to this for just 6 weeks but in fact had been looking forward to this since that incident at the Yull ball.

Hermione took a deep breath to clear her mind of these thoughts. Unfortunately her thought now moved to her love potion problem.

Despite the fact that she was finally in a relationship with Ron, she still hadn't forgotten about the love potion she had to make. She realized that she wasn't going to find a forever lasting love potion. So she was going to have to invent one. But where to start? Well she figured the best way to start was to study the year lasting love potion. What was it that made it last a year? The only unusually ingredient in the potion was a red rose. But rose won't last a year if had been picket.

Hermione took another deep breath to clear thoughts. She just didn't want think about that stuff right now. Right now all she wanted to share an enchanted evening with her boyfriend.

She made her way down stairs from the girl's dorm room to the Gryffindor common room. There Ron waited for her wearing his fancy dress robe that Fred and George had gotten him a few years earlier. He looked very handsome; especially with his hair combed back he almost looked like a wizard James bond, with red hair. In his hand was a pink box with bow on it.

"Wow, you look….Amazing" said Ron once Hermione was finally down the stairs.

"You don't look too bad yourself" said Hermione blushing. "Is that for me?" she asked pointing the box Ron was holding in his hand.

"Oh yes here." he said giving her the box.

Hermione opened it and inside was a flower bracelet. "Oh its beautiful" she said as she put it on her wrist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" said Ron and with that he held out his elbow to escort Hermione to the ball. Hermione took it and they made their way to the dungeon, were the Halloween ball was being held.

The Great Hall couldn't be used because the students in years 1 to 6 had their Halloween feast and the dungeon was spooky enough as is, it was the perfect place to hold a Halloween ball.

Once they were there they notice how different the dungeon looked, it still looked spooky but there were chandeliers on the ceiling and the tables with pumpkin carvings in the centre, there were also more lights than usually so the dungeon was a lot brighter. There was a buffet fill with all kinds of foods. It was almost like the Yull ball with a Halloween them.

Hermione and Ron sat down at a table with Harry and Ginny, who were already there.

"Blimey" said Ron "They have really done this place up. You wouldn't think this was the dungeon."

"I know" said Ginny looked please with herself "I can't wait to tell the other 6th year about this. They're going to be so jealous."

A flash of anger came over Hermione, yeah she thought make it all about you again. The entire seventh year student body had arrived now and Professor McGonagall who was in charge of this event took the stage that had been set up for tonight entertainment and spoke.

"Good evening students and welcome the seventh's years Halloween ball. Now before we get started I want to say that I know that all of you have been looking forward to this event. But that does not mean that you should act like a bunch foolish, rowdy, ideas. So I expect you all to be well behaviour. Now, bearing that in mind, on behalf of me and the rest of the faculty, have good time!"

Professor McGonagall then left the stage and an unknown wizard band call the called Linkin Wand started playing. They were actually very good. The student seemed to like them and before long they were dancing and having a good time. And while all the other houses were happily talking and mingle with each other. The majority of the Syltherin's just sat round a table keeping to them self's and glaring at the others students who were having a good time. Among them was Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting next to Draco Malfoy. She was trying to get his attention by talk to him. But he looked uninterested, preoccupied like he wanted to be somewhere ells. Pansy was wearing green and sliver dress, a dress that said I belong in Slytherin house. She actually looked quite beautiful, so beautiful in fact that all the boys at the Slytherin table with exception of Malfoy were checking her out. They were even a few admirer the other houses. Hermione turned her attention away from Pansy and to the couples who were now dancing to the music. Ron saw this and decided to take action.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked Hermione.

"Well, I wouldn't mind." Reply Hermione.

Ron then got up from his seat and held out his hand, Hermione took it and he led her to the dance floor. They danced for a while and Hermione couldn't help but smile the whole time, it was a dream come true for her. That was until she saw Pansy Parkinson, who was no longer trying to get Malfoy's attention but was giving her and Ron dirty looks.

Hermione wondered if it was because she was jealous that she and Ron were dancing together; while she couldn't even get Malfoy to even so much as look at her. She tried not to let it bovver and counted to dance with Ron. But after a while Pansy's cold stairs became too much Hermione and she decided to take a break. But Pansy's cold stares didn't stop. From a cross the tables Hermione could still see Pansy staring at her. Enough was enough, she knew that Pansy had something to say to her, but was too proud to make a scene in front of the whole seventh year student body. So Hermione got up and told Ron that was going to the bathroom and that she would be right back. The nearest bathroom was on the first floor and Hermione knew if she went there Pansy would flow. Once there Hermione went straight to the sinks and waited for Pansy to arrive. Though the reflection in mirror she saw Pansy enter, Hermione didn't turn her head to face pansy but simply looked at her though the mirror. Pansy moved forward to Hermione.

"Okay Parkinson, spit it out. What is it that bovvering you?"

"You are what's bovvering me Granger. You're out there dancing with Weasley while you should be working the love potion. "

"I have done nothing but work on that blood love potion since the start of the year! I'm entitled to a night off" Shouted Hermione and losing her temper she turning to face Pansy.

"Then why isn't ready!" Pansy shouted back.

"Because there isn't a love potion that can last forever!" said Hermione "At least not yet."

Pansy was taken aback by that last part. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I'm going to have intent a new type of love. One the does last forever. It's just going to take a little bit of time."

"Well whatever you do. You better get it done by February."

"Why what happens in February?"

Pansy took a moment and then said "I just got an Owl from my father. He said that he purposed to your mother and that she said yes. They plan to get married on Valentine's Day."

"WHAT!" said Hermione suddenly feeling faint? "They're getting married!"

"That's right Granger, so unless you want your new boyfriend to read those letters from Victor Krum and for us to official become… you know I can't even say it."

"Stepsisters"

Pansy gave Hermione such a dirty look when she said that "Yeah that…I would suggest get a move on."

Meanwhile back at the Halloween ball Ron sat patiently at table waiting for Hermione to return from the bathroom. Then all of a sudden something happened. The doors burst the ballroom open and the band stopped playing, everyone in the room in stunned by what they saw. Victor Krum, the international world-famous Quidditch player was had just come crashed the ball and was looking for Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione where are you?" he shouted. He voice sounded so desperate; his face was clearly that of a broken-hearted man. He then spotted Ron. And his expression change to anger. Ron, like the others was shock by this turn of events. But why did Victor Krum have to show up tonight of all nights. He got up from his chair and approaches Victor.

"She has gone the bathroom. What do you here?" said Ron

"I am here to prove my love to Hermione." replayed Victor

The rest of the students, were now standing in a circle around both Ron and Victor just hoping that a fight would break out, like two wolves battling for the title of alpha male.

"Well you can forget that mate, because she with me now"

The look on Victor Krum's face was now one of true hatred; he drew his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Expelliarmus!"

Victor Krum's wand fly's out of his hand. He then turned to see who had disarmed him. It was Hermione, she who had just returned bathroom.

"Victor what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I came to see you Hermione; I came to fight for you."

There awww's from all over the ballroom.

"Victor I'm flatter I really am but I told you in my letter I'm with Ron now."

"But I love" he said.

A few tears leaked from Hermione eyes. She was truly move by these wards but she had already made up her mind.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Victor."

Victor Krum then picked up is wand a left the ballroom. Hermione felt awful. This night was meant to have been the best night of her life. But it had turned out to be the worsted.


	6. Chapter 5: Flashback

**Chapter 5**

**Flashback**

The day after Ron asked Hermione to the Halloween ball.

Hermione lied in bed, the morning sun shine was beaming though the windows of girls dormitory. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were already gone, but Hermione was still laid in bed. Her mind was racing though the events of last night. Ron had final asked her out and not as a last resort. So felt dizzy with happiness. But there was something she had to do, something she didn't want to do but if she didn't do it, it would be dishonest.

So not putting it off until the last-minute she got out of bed and went to nearest desk. She pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill and began to write on a paper of parchment.

"Dear Victor

I hope this letter find you well. I'm sorry I haven't written to you since the summer but I have been business with my studies and other projects. I want to thank you for your concern in your last letter about my mother now dating the father of Pansy. But things are better now and with any luck my mother won't be dating that man for much longer."

Hermione took a deep breath. She was stalling. She knew she had to tell Victor back her and Ron but she just didn't know how to do it. She then went back to writing.

"I want to thank you for your friend ship over the years. You're a good and kind man but there is something I must tell you. I know I told you that I wanted to lose my virginity to you when I leave Hogwarts, but the truth is I have started dating Ron. He asked me to the Halloween ball. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I must fallow my heart. I know that one day you'll find some special in your life and I hope that day come soon. Please know that you will always be an important part in my life.

Sincerely Hermione"

Hermione looked at the letter. She felt she should have written more but she couldn't think of anything ells. And so not wanting to drag this task out she folded the letter in an envelope and made her way to the Owler.

Victor Krum was having Quidditch practice when he received Hermione letter. He has just performed a spectacular catch of the golden snitch when the owl Hermione had used to send her letter flu towards him. He held out his right elbow so the owl could rest on it. And taking the hand that was free of holding the snitch he took the letter out of the owl's beak.

Victor smiled when he saw that the letter was from Hermione. But all that change once he'd opened it and read it. When he was finished reading he thought to himself, this can't be true! It can't be happening! He felt numb and without knowing it he let go of the golden snitch and fell of his broom.

His fellow team mates couldn't believe it. There were screams of shock all around. But lucky he was too badly hurt. But he spent a week recovering from his fall but and in all that time he didn't stop reading Hermione letter.


	7. Chapter 6: Arnold Parkinson

**Chapter 6**

**Arnold Parkinson**

Six weeks later and everyone was still talking about the events of the of the Halloween ball. And even thou only the seventh years, a few faculty members and one gossiping redheaded sixth year had been present when it all happened, the whole school knew in fully detail about what had happened or at least they thought they did. When the students had returned to their houses that night, they began tell the younger years about what they had witness. Most couldn't believe it at first, the fact that international famous Quidditch player Victor Krum had actually been in the castle only a few hours ago was over whelming, and the fact he had challenged a student at the school to duel to death (or so most them assumed) was truly epic. By breakfast the next morning everyone knew and the rumours began.

The rumours ranged from Ron Jinxing Victor Krum in a split second and threating to kill him if he ever so much a looked Hermione again, to Hermione having an affair with both Ron and Victor at the same time. Girls would often go up to Hermione and ask her which one was better in bed. At first Hermione paid no attention to this question and simply walked away. But after the second week it was really starting to get under her skin, and by the end of third week 90% of the girl in the school where wearing "Team Victor" badges while only a 2% were wearing a "Team Weasley" badges, the other 8% didn't wear badge and just want to see which boy would kill the other first. There was even an article about it in Witch weekly's magazine, luckily it wasn't written by Rita Skeeter so it wasn't as viscous as the one written during the Triwizard tournament, still like before the hate mail came in. most of the time Hermione simply ignored them and just throw them in the fire without even opening them, the only ones she couldn't ignore where the howler's, which became more and more frequent. All of this became too much for Hermione, she felt stressed out and as a result her relationship with Ron began to strain, she feared that he may break up with her any day.

She took to hiding out in moaning Myrtle's bath, and luckily now that everyone knew that it was the entrances to the chamber of secrets people avoided it, even more than before (despite the fact that the basilisk had been dead now for four and a half years now). The only person who bovvered her in there was Pansy Parkinson, who came in daily to demanded an update the poison.

"What is taking so long" spat Pansy as she lend over Hermione shoulder, watching her as she bur the potion in cauldron on the bathroom floor. Hermione had decided that this was safest place to bur the love potion because it safest place to bur the polyjuices potion.

"These things take time, Pansy. "Said Hermione angrily "If I get just one thing wrong I could end up making thing worst. Besides I've got as much riding on this as you do."

That was true. Despite the fact that Ron now knew about the letter from Victor, she still didn't want her mother and Pansy father getting married.

"Well how much more time to you need?"

"Another week, just in time for the Christmas holiday"

"Good." Pansy Said with smirk.

The day before the Christmas holiday; Hermione had finally finished the potion, it just needed cooking for one more hour. She waited in the bathroom with Pansy and Myrtle.

But unfortunately Pansy just didn't seem to get out with anyone, living or dead. Both Pansy and Myrtle were argued with each other like there was no tomorrow

"Oh stop moaning, you "snapped Pansy, she just could stand Myrtle continuing sobs and wails

"No, I won't "said Myrtle in long and unnecessary moan.

"Stop moaning or I get the bloody Baron in here to sort you out."

"No you won't!" shouted Myrtle "this is a girls bathroom, he's not allow in here. Beside you wouldn't want the bloody Barron to know what you're up too."

Pansy seemed lost for words; she really didn't want the bloody Barron to know what they were up too. But Hermione knew this wasn't over, Pansy Parkinson didn't like to lose an argument and that this shouting match had only just begun. She decided leave the bathroom and take a walk while the potion finished cooking.

While walking around the castle grounds she was approached by professor Shape.

"Miss Granger, the head master wish's to have a word with you. He is waiting in his office. The password is snickers." And with that he walked away without another word.

Hermione was a little spooked by this, but made her way to Dumbledore office anyway. Once there she said the password and the stone gargoyle moved a side and the stone satires appeared. She went up the satires and knocked on the door. She heard Dumbledore voice tell her to enter and thought the door she went to find Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk with Arnold Parkinson beside him.

"Ah Miss Granger. so good of you to join us, Please sit down"

Hermione hesitantly sat down on the chair that was on the other end of Dumbledore desk.

"Professor Dumbledore sire, what is this about?"

"Well you see Miss Granger, curtain resent event have been brought to my attention. Well not quite so resent as you know, but I understand they are still they subject of much conviction. Now as I understand it you've been getting a lot hate mail lately because there was an artic about one of those events in Witch weekly magazine, something about you, Mr Weasley and Victor Krum I believe. Now from what the other Professors have told me, it hasn't effected for you performance in class. But I did reserve a letter from your mother ask me to check on you. She read the article in witch weekly magazine and…"

"How did she get copy of Witch weekly magazine?" interrupted Hermione.

"I gave it to her" explained Mr Parkinson. "I was reading a copy and saw the article, I thought she better see it."

"Oh" said Hermione.

Dumbledore then started speaking again now in a softer and heart filled voice "Hermione, your mother and Mr Parkinson here, are worried about your wellbeing. They tell me that you haven't written to your mother since the school year began. And Mrs Weasley also tells me that you didn't go see your father before the start of school. I have also been in contact with your father, he tell me you haven't written to him ether. And what's this I hear about you spending all night the restricted section of the library?"

Hermione thought fast, she knew she couldn't be truthfully about her reasons for spending all night in the library but she could at least be truthful her reason for not wright to her parents.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I'm sorry you have been dragged thought all of this. The reason's I haven't rote back to my parents is because I really don't know o say to them. I'm still angry with them for get devoiced and I don't think that's something you write in a letter. And as for me spending night in the restricted section well… I've always all want to have unrestricted to all the books in the school and now I have, I thought stunning would take my mind of things."

"I see" said Dumbledore, he seem satisfied by these answers. "Well, I think now's a good time to talk about why your still angry with your parents. And I also think now is a good time for you to finally get to know Mr Parkinson here. "

Dumbledore suddenly got up from his chair and made his way to the door. "I'll be right outside"he then closed the door behind him.

Mr Parkinson then took Dumbledore's chair; he looked nervous, like a man at a job interview. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He opened his month but nothing came out. So Hermione took it upon herself to speak first.

"So… What happened between you and Pansy mother?" asked Hermione, she thought she might as well ask after all it seems like the most logical question to ask in this situation. Mr Parkinson looked relieved that awkward silence was over, but also uncomfortable about been asked that question.

"Well we started dating in are final year at Hogwarts. As you can imagine we were both in Slytherin so we naturally gravitated to each other. Back then I was then man I am now and like Pansy and her mother I didn't think much too muggles and muggle borns. But after leaving school I went to work for mainstay, back then I expected it to be full of pure blood, but it wasn't I was surprised at how many half-bloods and muggle borns were actually there. I even became friends with a muggle born, Frank Henderson. He told he all about his life before going to Hogwarts and his family member who were muggles. He even invested me to meet them and out of curiosity I did. We had a Sunday dinner together and I got to know each members of his family. After that we went to a muggle pub where we had a few drinks and played some darts. Frank insisted we did use magic, which I'll admit I wasn't keen at first but after a while became greet fun. I even met a few other muggle there that pub, whose names for the life of me I can't remember. But what I do remember is what I learned that day; that wizards and muggles are not so different after all. A year later I married Pansy mother, who at the time didn't know that my best man and friends was a muggle born. Another year later Pansy was born and other then next nine years I did my best to teach Pansy not hat muggles and muggle borns but was no use. Pansy is just much like her mother, don't get me wrong she is my daughter and I love to the end of the earth. But her mother… oh how I grew to hat that bitch, every day she fill Pansy heart with hate. I could not be with someone like so I decided to leave. I wanted to take Pansy with me but I knew she wouldn't go. The bond between her and her mother was too strong "

Hermione was silent. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of Pansy would be if Mr Parkinson had taken her with him. She hated to admit it but Mr Parkinson seemed like decent wizard. Yet somehow she still hated him. Sure he had made some mistakes in his passed but he admits that he was wrong and was trying to be a better person. And yet Hermione still hated him. She really wished it was as easy to stop hating as it was to start. But that was the thing about hate; it consumes you until there is no love left. Hate was like a dementor.

"Did my mother leave my father for you?" asked Hermione. She never asked her parents why they had gotten divorced, she had been too afraid of the answer. But now she had to know.

"Yes" said Mr Parkinson.

Hermione was disappointed but not surprised. Ever since she had learnt that her parents were divorced she'd had a feeling that one of them had affair. But if she'd had to of guessed she would have thought it would have been her father, not her mother. Her next question came with thinking.

"How did… How did two you meet?"

"We met one of those muggle computer chat rooms. We sent messages to each other for over a year before me actually met. "

This was unbelievable; she knew that there where wizard like Mr Wealsey who had a fascination with muggle artefacts. Yet even after learning that Mr Parkinson was not a Death-Eater she'd never would have imagined he was one of them.

"How did you learn to use a computer?" asked Hermione

"From Frank, He showed me how"

"I see" said Hermione "So did my mum know you were a wizard when you were sending messages?"

"Actually no. I always thought if I ever told her she'd think was nuts. Then we actually met and she saw my wand in my jacket pocket. She asked if I was a wizard. I denied it. Then she told me that she knew about the wizarding world and that her daughter, you were a witch."

Over the next hour Hermione asked question after question. But each answer lend to another question. But after a while Hermione felt that she an understanding of Mr Parkinson. He was a good man and he had her mother happy.

She then remembered the love potion that was burring in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. By now it was done cooking and need to be bottled up. She said to Mr Parkinson.

"I sorry, I just remembered that is I have to check on. Would you excuse me?"

"Oh, sure" said Mr Parkinson "and I glad we could get know each other a bit better. Can I tell you mother you'll be coming home for the Christmas holiday then?"

"Oh… Yes of course" said Hermione as she ran for the door.

Thou the hallways of school Hermione ran. Once she was back at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom she saw that Pansy had already prod the potion in bottle.

"Where were you Granger?" asked Pansy in a snide tone.

"I took a walk and lost track of time" said Hermione not wanting to tell Pansy that she had just had word with her father.

"Well, lucky I was here to bottle this potion before it over cooked" said Pansy as she held up the potion bottle.

"Yea about that" said Hermione "I don't think that using that potion is a good idea"

"What do you mean Granger?" said Pansy confused.

"I mean I have changed my mind" said Hermione.

"What!?" said Pansy now angry and confused.

"Look I'm still not happy my mother and your father being together. But using that potion is wrong"

"I don't care Granger. I want my parents back together and I'm using this potion to do us that."

"I can't let you do this" said Hermione.

Pansy merely sneered and said "just try and stop me, Granger"

And with that Hermione drew out her wand and shouted "Reducto!" so fast, that Pansy didn't realise what had happened until felt the potion bottle vibrate and smash in her hand. The potion, which was light pink, was now all over the floor along with bits of broken glass.

Pansy, who was still in shock by this turned to face Hermione.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"


	8. Chapter 7: Confiding in Friends

**Chapter 7**

**Confiding in Friends**

Pansy Parkinson was angry. Her best hope of getting her parents back together now laid in pieces, much like the pieces of broken glass that now on littered  
the bathroom floor. She was so angry that she drew out her wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"STUPEFY" she shouted, a jet of red sparks flew out of her wand.

Hermione quickly ducked out-of-the-way and retaliated by spending her own stunning spell directed at Pansy.

But Pansy wasn't going to jinx today, Oh no; today she was going to teach a mudbood about respect. She quickly disarmed Hermione with Expelliarmus.

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and on to the other side of the bathroom. she ran as fast as she could to collect it, but was no use, another stunning spell form Pansy's wand sent her straight into the air. She landed on her back with a string of pain. She couldn't get back up right away.

Pansy took advantage of this and slowly walked over to Hermione's now limp and weakened body, she looked down on her victim and pointed her wand like rancher ready to put a sick and injured animal out of it misery.

Pansy had always looked down on mudbloods and now she littler was looking down at one. She had Hermione completely at her mercy….

But then something unexpected happened. Pansy put away her wand and there was moment between the two girls.

For a moment Hermione thought that pansy was going to help her up. But she was wrong…

Pansy grabbed Hermione by the hair, and with such strength dragged her across the floor to the other end of the bathroom.

Tears of pain leaked Hermione's eyes as she was being dragged, she lifted up her arms, and dug her finger nails into Pansy's arm in an effort to try to break free of Pansy grasp. But was no use, Pansy merely worked through the pain and continued to drag her victim.

When Pansy did finally let go however she waited for Hermione to regain her strength and pick herself up.

Hermione who was confused by Pansy's actions, dusted herself off and stared right back at Pansy, who was now leaning on the sinks with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Hermione, "Why did you drag me by my hair?"

Pansy took a step forward; there was unmistakable fury in her eyes "Because." She breathed "I want pleasure of beating you with own fists" She then punched Hermione square in the jaw.

Hermione's check throbbed with pain, she covered her hand it and a surge of anger overwhelmed her, She wasn't about to let Pansy Parkinson get away with this. She decided to fight back.

Hermione made a fist with her right hand and punched Pansy back.

This lead to a catfight that became very violent.

Pansy now so enraged by Hermione fighting back through a kick at Hermione's chest.

Hermione felt like she had been hit by a very large and heavy book and she backed away slightly, she wondered where Pansy had learnt to fight so well. It was like she was a professional cage fighter.

Pansy, who was still enraged, moved in on Hermione to deliver another deadly punch.

But luckily Hermione quickly ducked out-of-the-way and was able to catch Pansy off-balance. She then grappled Pansy by the waist and brought her crashing down to the ground.

Now Hermione had Pansy's at her mercy.

But it was short-lived.

Pansy quickly rapped her legs round Hermione's waist, and with surprising strength and speed flipped Hermione on to her back.

Rage was pumping though Pansy veins and she delivered punch after punch until Hermione blacked out.

* * *

Hermione woke up not knowing how long she had been oblivious. She figured it must have been a far few hours because it was now night-time.

Pansy was also nowhere to be seen and Hermione figured she must have long since gone.

She got up off the floor with a splitting headache and made her way the bathroom mirrors.

The reflection staring back at her was unrecognizable.

She had been so badly beaten. There was cuts and buries along her face, her left eye was so swollen that she could barely see out of it, her lips were all puffy and inflamed, and she was pretty sure her nose was broken too.

Hermione could believe what she was seeing. Her face was no longer her face. Pansy had gone too far this time.

She waste away the blood on her face in the sink and then search the bathroom looking for her wand.

Once she had found it she made way back to Gryffindor tower. Luckily she didn't bump into anyone on the way there, so she didn't have to explain why she looked disfigured.

When she entered the Gryffindor common room however she found that both Harry and Ron had been waiting her in the arm-chairs closet to the fire-place. Neither of them had seen her all day and had started to worry. But now Hermione was here.

Ron got up from his arm-chair first and was about embrace her in a hug "Hermione, where have you…" he stopped in mid-sentence and gasped in horror when he saw her face "Hermione who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter" said Hermione taking a seat.

"What do you mean this it doesn't matter, this looks really bad" said Ron kneeling down to Hermione side so he could inspect the damage to her face.

"Ron's, right" said Harry now taking a look "I think we should get you to hospital wing."

"NO" interjected Hermione "No-one can know about this."

"Why?" asked Harry earnestly.

"Because…"Hermione hesitated. She wasn't keen on telling her boyfriend and her best-friend that Pansy Parkinson had beat her up. She was even less keen on tell them about what she been up to for the past four months. But she knew if she didn't come forward they would go the hospital wing. And Madam Pomfrey would go to Dumbledore. And Dumbledore would find out what she had been up for the past four-month. And that was something Hermione would rather evade.

She took a breath and began to explain. "Because it was Pansy Parkinson who did this"

"Parkinson! That bitch I'll kill her" said Ron in anger as he standing up.

Harry who kept a cool head asked "Then why don't you tell Dumbledore? We could probably get her expelled for this"

"Because if I go to Dumbledore. He'll want to get Pansy's side of the story first, before expelling her" said Hermione.

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Harry.

"Because… Pansy might tell him about the love potion" said Hermione.

"What love potion?" Asked Harry confused.

"The forever-lasting love potion that I've been working on since September" sighed Hermione.

"Wait" said Ron "you made a love potion that last forever, but why?"

"Well... you remember those letters I told you about after the Halloween ball?"

"Yes" said Ron trying to hide his emotions. The fact that Hermione had being writing to Victor Krum and had being planned to sleep with him after finishing Hogwarts was still something of a difficult pill to swallow.

But he realized that was before he and Hermione had started dating and then he should let it go. But it was still hard thing to do.

"Well when I left my mum's house this summer, Pansy went in to my room and somehow found my letter from Victor"

Ron sneered at Victor's name.

"She said that she would show everyone these letters if I didn't help her get her parent's back together"

"Then why not you just make a regular love potion? Why go to all this trouble to invent one that last forever "asked Harry.

"She said that she wanted one that lasts forever. I told her that there was no such thing and she insisted that invent one" replied Hermione.

"And that's why she attached you? Because you couldn't invent in" asked Harry.

"No. because I invented it and then destroyed it" said Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron we shocked by this.

"Why would you destroy it?" said Ron in disbelief "if the Parkinson's got back together that mean that Mr Parkinson would no long be dating your mother"

"I know" said Hermione gloomily "and that why agreed to make the damn potion. But then something happened. I realized that Mr Parkinson is not a bad man and that he makes my mother happy. And that I should learn to be happy for her"

Both Harry and Ron said nothing. This was a lot to take in and so they needed a moment to absorb it.

A few moments later Harry fetched a bowl of yellow liquid, which Hermione recognized as solution of strained and pickled Murtlap. He placed it on the table closed to Hermione and began to clean her face with towel that he dipped in the liquid. Almost immediately her face began to feel better, she could feel the swelling going down and she could open her left eye again.

Ron unfortunately looked a little uncomfortably having his best friend touch his girlfriend's face. But Hermione knew that Harry was only doing this because she had done something slimmer for him during their fifth year.

After a while Harry stop and asked "how are you feeling now?"

"Much better now. Thank you Harry" replied Hermione. "You can go to bed now if you want"

Harry, who did in fact look tired, smiled and said "okay I see you guys tomorrow" and with that he left Hermione and Ron alone in the room.

Ron did say anything after Harry left, but merely kissed Hermione full on the lips, even thou her lips where still puffy and inflamed. For Hermione the kiss hurt like hell, but the pain was worth it.


	9. Chapter 8: Home for Christmas

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Home for Christmas_**

Jean Granger waited patiently with her fiancé, Arnold Parkinson, at Kings Cross station, near the barrier to platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express would be arriving at any moment and she was looking forwards to seeing her daughter again after almost four months of no contact.

It wound be emotional reunion to say the least. Not just because she hadn't seen or heard from her daughter in almost four months. But because the last time she'd seen her there had been some conflict.

Any teenager would have difficulty adjusting to the fact their parents were now divorced; and that their parents were now dating other people. But when a teenager learns that their mother has dated the father of their worst enemy, they are going to feel betrayed.

Jean hadn't known that her daughter and Arnold's daughter were enemies at the time. Yet she felt so guilty because of it. Her new-found romance had almost cost her daughter and it was truly unbearable.

During those four months, Jean had sent countless letters to her daughter in an effort to patch things up between them. Yet every single letter went un-replied. Jean figured that her daughters just needed time, so she gave it to her. That was until an article in Witch Weekly Magazine was brought to her attention.

The article was about her daughter, she'd been having affair with both an international world-famous Quiddich Player call Victor Krum (who Jean knew nothing about) and a boy at her school (who Jean recognized as her daughter best friend).

Jean found the article unpleasant to read, yet she managed skim though it. When she finished read she was in shock. She had always thought she knew her daughter and she never would have imagined her carrying on with two boys at once.

She knew after read this article that her daughter would be getting some hate mail. So she tried again to get back in contact. But there was still no reply.

So after realizing her daughter was going to write her back. She knew she had to speak to her daughter directly. But since none magic folk (or muggle's as the wizard's liked to call them) could not enter Hogwarts she sent Arnold.

Arnold had been able to talk her daughter into coming home for Christmas. Yet he had been able to do the same for his daughter.

His daughter had refused to spend Christmas with him and was going to her mother for Christmas. Jean had hoped they would all spend Christmas together and work things out.

* * *

The Hogwarts express was almost at platform 9 ¾.

Hermione had spent the journey with Harry and Ron in a compartment discussing her current situation and what to about it.

Spending Christmas with her mother and Mr Parkinson was not her idea of the prefect holiday.

Although she had accepted, that her mother and Mr Parkinson were getting married. She still didn't like it. The idea of officially becoming stepsisters with Pansy Parkinson made her skin crawl.

"How's your face feeling by the way Hermione?" asked Harry as train began to slow down.

"Much better now it's back to normal" said Hermione.

Her face had been restored back to normal, thanks to the help of Harry's bowl of solution of strained and pickled Murtlap, and some magic spells to cover up the remaining cut and bruise on her face. She didn't want her mother asking what had happened.

As the Hogwarts express continued to pull in to the station, Hermione check her appearance in mirror to see if she still looked normal.

"You know it's not too late to change your mind, Hermione" said Ron "you can still spend Christmas with me and Harry. If you'd like"

He suggested this before thought-out the journey and Hermione was tempted to take that offer. But she knew she had to go home and make peace with her mum.

"No that's alright" she said "Besides, I really do! Have to go home. And I really do! Have to go make peace with my mum"

"Ok" said Ron "but if you if you change your mind. Don't hesitate to come by"

"I will. Thanks" said Hermione.

When the train came to a complete stop, Hermione grabbed her trunk and hugged Ron Harry goodbye.

When she passed though the barrier to Kings Cross Station, her mother was so happy to see her that she embraced her the moment she saw her.

Hermione had half expected her mother to anger, because of her disappearing act over the summer, and that fact she hadn't written.

And maybe she was.

But right now. She was happy; happy and crying with joy.

As her mother hugged her; she looked over her should to see Pansy Parkinson walk right passed her father without so much as acknowledgement that he was there.

Hermione felt bad for Mr Parkinson in that moment.

Outside Kings Cross Station, Hermione's mother hailed for a taxi to take them home. It was a quite journey where no one said anything to anyone. It's was clear that the emotional reunite between mother and daughter was now over and awkward silence of tension remained. It was clear to Hermione that her mother wanted to say something, but the words did come. She would probably wait until they were home to say want was on her mind.

When they reach the front door of what was once Hermione's family home, Mr Parkinson pull out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. In that moment, Hermione realized that he moved with her mother. She was not surprised by this. She had feeling that is would happen while was a Hogwarts. But still did feel right her some reason.

She went up to bed room, she wounded what condition it would be in, Pansy Parkinson must have ransack in order to find those letters from Victor Krum because there was no other way she could have found them. But when she opened the door to her bedroom, it was exactly how she left it. Beside a lay of dust nothing was different; this room had not been entered. So how did Pansy find those letters?

Hermione check where she stored them, she rolled up the carpet the far end of her room to revel a loose flood board. Inside was a shoe box. Hermione pulled it and open it. The letters were still there. Pansy never had them. But how did she get a hold of that one letter she had read out loud back in September? And how did she know that letter was tame compared to other ones?

Was it possible that Hermione had simple left that letter out of the box and Pansy had found it? And had Pansy simple guessed what the other letters were more sensual?

She tried to remember if she had simple left that letter out to be found. Yet if she had left that letter out to found, wouldn't Pansy try to find the others? This was a mystery; one Hermione intended to get to the bottom of.

Over the Christmas holiday, Hermione spent most of the time her bedroom, while her mother and Mr Parkinson planned the wedding. They were careful never to talk about it in front of Hermione because they knew that even thou she had come home she was still have trouble adapting.

* * *

When it came to Christmas Eve, Hermione visit her father. After all she had no seen him more than four months.

David Granger was living in a flat in Croydon, a broken shell of a man, the only happiness he had this season was his daughter visit.

When Hermione saw her father, when he opens the door to his flat, she saw that he had changed. He hadn't shaved in sometime and had ill look about him. The last time she had seen him was two weeks before the school year, he had been doing well. He was still upset about the divorce, but he seemed happy and ready to start a new. Hermione figured it must because he had heard that her mother was getting remarried.

Hermione felt guilty. In the four months she hadn't written to her mother she also hadn't written to her father. Her mother had Mr Parkinson for comfort, were as her father didn't have anyone. If she had only just written to him he might not be the way he was right now. So she took it upon herself to help him.

As she entered the flat, she saw that it was a mess like her father. There were empty bottles of vodka all around and carpet was filthy. Ironically he had been a neat freak.

"Dad, how can you live like this?"

Her father shrugged his shoulders "why not" he said "it not like I get many visitors"

This was serous, her father was even more mess up than he appeared. It's was hard to believe that this was the same man who had once taught her to be strong in tough times.

"Dad, that no way talk!" stomped Herminie.

"Don't you talk to me like that young missy" her father yelled back "I am your father"

Hermione was a little taken aback by her father's suddenly raised voice, but glad to see life spring back to his eyes.

"There's my father" beamed Hermione "I was wondering where he'd gone"

After that, Mr Granger got a shower and shave while Hermione fixed them something to eat. There wasn't much in the kitchen and Hermione wasn't exactly Mrs Weasley ether, but she was able to make some pasta for dinner.

After they had eaten, Hermione and her father sat down and talked about things.

"You know your mother told me about that article in that magazine, something about with you and two other boys, one of them a famous sports star or something.

Hermione felt embraced. She was a little girl again and her father was asking about her love life.

"Don't believe everything you read in magazine Dad" said Hermione.

"I did read it your mother did, I just course to hear her you side of the story is all"

Hermione was reluctant to tell her father anything about her love life. After all wasn't talking about boys a mother job? But after a while she told her father about her romance with Ron and incident at the Halloween ball.


	10. Chapter 9 A blast from the part

**Chapter 9**

**A Blast from the Past**

Christmas and New Year's came and went, and with it the start of new school term. When Hermione arrive at Platform 9 ¾, she was reunite with Harry and Ron. Rest of the holidays had been uneventful so Hermione was feeling a much less stressed. However the mystery of the untouched letters form Victor Krum was still something that concerned her.

If Pansy Parkinson had found those letters, why hadn't she simple taken all of them? After all if you going to blackmail someone wouldn't get as much evidence as you can to use against that person? Or if Hermione had simple left that one letter out to found (and she didn't think she did) why hadn't Pansy searched for the others? Her bedroom had not been disturbed since the day she left it. Even if Pansy had ransacked the room and her mother had come in and cleared up after, there still be some difference, things slightly out-of-place that sort of thing, but there wasn't.

She intended to discuss this with Harry only. Because she knew, the very mention of those letters from Victor would only set Ron off. But since Harry and Ron where best friends and pretty much in separable when it came to riding on the Hogwarts express she would have to await awhile.

But as she, Harry and Ron were riding along in a compartment though the country, the opportunity to talk to Harry alone presented itself. The trio was playing a game of explosive snap when the compartment door opened and Ginny Weasley face popped in, Hermione had found it strange that she and Harry where not sitting together like normal couple.

"Ron can I have a word" asked Ginny.

"Sure go ahead" said Ron idly.

"No I mean a word in private "reply Ginny.

Ron looked confused by this, what could be so private that it couldn't be shared in front of Harry and Hermione?

"Oh, ok" said Ron, getting up from his seat and leave the compartment. "I'll be back soon guys". And with that he closed the door and left with Ginny to talk somewhere private.

Hermione waited until they were out of sign before…

"I need to talk to you about something"

"I need to talk to you about something"

Both Hermione and Harry had spoken at the same time, they were both taken aback by the fact they each had something they needed to about but couldn't in front of Ron.

"You first said Harry"

Hermione paused for a moment, she wondered if she should go first, after all Harry's problem could more serious because it might have something to so with Voldermort.

"No you first" said Hermione "is it something to do with Voldermort?

Harry shook his head. "No it nothing to him. It's more of a personal matter. But I can't discuss it with Ron"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

Harry took a breath and reached for his trunk in the overhead compartment. He pulled out a peace of parchment and sat back down.

"I got a letter from Cho over the holidays"

Hermione understood now, Cho was Harry ex-girlfriend, she had graduated from Hogwarts last year, yet in that final year she and Harry hadn't said two words to each other. And of course Ginny was Ron sister, there was any way of knowing if he would tell Ginny out of loyalty to his family, or kept it a secret and advice is best friend. Either way, Ron would be betraying someone and that wasn't fair to him.

"What does it say?" asked Hermione.

Harry handed her the letter and Hermione read it.

* * *

Dear Harry

I know it's been a long time, and that things didn't end well between us. But I need to see you. There's something I need to talk you about and I don't how to put it into a letter. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please meet me on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village, near the Shrieking Shack on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Love Cho.

p.s. I would not ask this of you it wasn't really important

* * *

Hermione finished reading the letter and handed it back to Harry. "Wow" she gasped.

"I know" said Harry in agreement.

"Well, are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" said Harry.

"Are you going to write back to her?" Hermione asked.

"I will soon as I figure out what it is I going to do" said Harry "what do you think she wants to talk to me about?"

Hermione pondered that for moment, the only thing she could think of was that Cho want to get back together with Harry.

"Well… maybe she wants to get back together with you" she said offhandedly.

Harry didn't look surprise by this answer and Hermione figure that he must have come to that conclusion as well. Perhaps he was hoping that Hermione would another answer, one that didn't involve a betrayal.

"Well I guess I know what I have to do then" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I have to write back to her, telling her I won't be there at the next Hogmeade weekend and that she shouldn't waste her time" said Harry

"No wait a minute" said Hermione abruptly "we can't just demise this, this letter from Cho. What if it really is important? What if she has information about someDeath Eaters or something and doesn't know who to trust".

"Then why wouldn't she contact Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Because she knows you personal, Harry, she knows how brave you are and that you can be trusted"

Harry thought about that for a moment. It seemed to Hermione that by the look on his face that he agreed with her.

"Ok" he said. He then sighed "oh… there is going to be hell to pay, when I tell Ginny that I have to go see Cho on the next Hogsmeade visit"

"I sure she'll understand once you explain to her" said Hermione, not believing her own words.

"No she won't" Harry glumly.

Hermione could see that Harry didn't want to be Ginny Wealsey bad side; she had a temper like her mother after all.

"Well maybe there's was away you could met Cho and be with Ginny at the same time"

Harry Listened as Hermione told him of her plan for him to be in place at once.

* * *

After Hermione finish explaining her plan, she told Harry about the mystery of untouched letter from Victor. Harry understood why she hadn't wanted to discuss this in front of Ron.

"Wow" she had befuddled "that is strange, why would Pansy only one take one letter?"

"I know" said Hermione "I have been asking myself the same question all Christmas breaks"

Just then the door to the compartment open, both Harry and Hermione turn the head to see who it was, they had been so deep in their conviction that they had forgotten that Ron would be returning. It was only now that he was back they had realized that he had been gone quite awhile.

"Asking what all Christmas break?" asked Ron as he sat down.

"Oh… how I going to cope with Pansy Parkinson?" lied Hermione

"Oh that" said Ron "yeah, that is a tough one. I still can't believe you're going to let her get away with what she did to you"

"I told Ron, I can risked her spilling the been about the forever lasting love potion"

"That doesn't mean we can't get her a little taste of her own medicine"

Hermione liked the idea of kicking Pansy Parking ass muggle style, but the way Pansy fought last time it wouldn't surprise her that she mange to take on all three of them at the same time.

In abide to change to change the subject Hermione asked "what did Ginny want?"

"Oh that" said Ron "apparently Percy set her a letter this morning. It was basically when the same letter he wrote me in our fifth year, can you believe that git"

"That still doesn't explain why she wanted to talk in private. Surly she is ok with taking about in front of us" asked Harry.

"I asked her that myself. She said that she thought you guy might not understand"

Might not understand thought Hermione. God Ginny Wesley was arrogant, of course she and Harry would understand. A letter from estranged sibling would be emotional to no doubt; to say she and Harry wouldn't understand was just insulting. What is wrong with her?

Hermione felt like say that, but she didn't. She sat back and looked out of the window and watched the country side passed by. She thought her self would it be great if Cho did want to get back with Harry and they actually did. That would knock Ginny Weasleys ego down a bit.


	11. Chapter 10: two places at once

**Chapter 10 **

**Two Places at Once**

It was the first hogsmeade weekend of the new term, and Hermione's plan for Harry to be in two places at once was underway.

"Are you ready Hermione?" asked Harry, as he stood outside the girls bathroom.

"Just a moment" Hermione shouted back. She was changing her cloths and was almost finished. When came out she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a woolly jumper that Mrs Weasley knitted.

"Ok, I ready" said Hermione "let's do this".

Harry nodded in agreement and pulled out a few of his hairs from his head then gave them to Hermione. Hermione places them into a sliver flask that contained at particular potion that both she and Harry where very familiar with. She then put the lid back on the flask and gave it a quick shake before putting it to her lips. She hesitated, the last time she had taken this potion things hadn't gone to plan and she had ended up in the hospital wing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Harry, seeing the hesitation in her eye. "We can still back out of this".

"Yes I'm sure" said Hermione "what Cho has to tell you could be really important?" Then hesitating no longer she took a swig of Poljuice potion. It wasn't as bad as it was the last time she had taken it but it was still awful stuff.

The transformation happened instantly and before long Harry was looking at his double.

"Has it work?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah it has" Said Harry

"Good" Said Hermione, put a pair of glasses that where the exact same as Harry.

"Ok, so what do you want me to say to Cho, if she just wants to get back together with you?" asked Hermione.

"Tell her that I'm flatter, but I'm with Ginny now" said Harry.

"Ok" said Hermione, feeling a disappointed. She had half hope that Harry might want to get back with Cho. But wasn't the case it seemed.

Harry then handed Hermione his invisibility cloak; one of them had to remain unseen until they were out of Hogwarts because they couldn't risk anyone ells finding out about their operation. Not even Ron, Who preoccupied today because of the amount of homework he neglected to do over the past two weeks.

It was a very snowy January, so once they were outside Hermione had to take off the invisibility cloak and hope that no one notice that there were two Harry Potters walking about. In hindsight it would have been a better idea for Hermione to taken the Poljuice potion once they were in Hogsmeade village. That way they wouldn't have need the invisibility cloak and Hermione would have more time in case Cho wasn't there on time. But what was done was done and they had to just go along with what they had planned.

And so, though the snowfall they went until they reached to Hogsmead village. Luckily no one had seen them and wasn't many student's around because of the heavy snowfall.

"OK, this where we part ways" said Hermione "I'll go see Cho and you go spend with day with Ginny"

"Ok, I'll see you later then" said Harry as he made his way Honeydukes to where was meting Ginny.

Hermione then walk on thought the now deepening snow to outskirts of the village to meet Cho. Once there she waited and waited for about fifth teen minutes. The temperature had now dropped considerable and Hermione shiver with cold.

She was about to give-up and go back to Hogwarts when out of nowhere Cho appeared from under an invisibility cloak. Hermione jumped with shock. She didn't know that Cho had invisibility cloak. And where were her foot prints in the snow? Then she notice that Cho was hovering ever so slightly about the snow, so not leave any foot prints. She must have using a levitation charm on herself because then took her wand, and one swift flick of it she land softly to the ground.

Hermione was now or convinced that whatever Cho had say was important. After why would she go to all this trouble to remain unseen and undecided?

"Cho" said Hermione in Harry's voice, "you startled me."

"I'm sorry Harry" said Cho, nervously. "But I couldn't risk me seen here".

"Why?" asked Hermione. "What could be so important that you had to see me like this?"

"It's about the Death Eaters. They have a new weapon".

"Then why not go to Dumbledore? He knows more about fighting the Death Eaters than anyone".

"Because I don't trust Dumbledore, I trust you".

Hermione really taken aback by this, Cho trust Harry more than anyone. She didn't blame her of course Harry had proven himself hero on countless occasions. But still, she thought that what ever this new weapon was she could have trusted Dumbledore.

"Ok" said Hermione "what is this new weapon?"

"It's a potion, a love potion that can last forever".

Hermione blood went cold, she had invented that potion. And now it was being use as a weapon, but how? She was then only one who knew how to make it, Pansy Parkinson had been present when she had finished it but she didn't know full recipe. So how had the Death Eaters gotten their hands on it and how did they plan to use it as a weapon?

"How can that be used as a weapon?" asked Hermione

"Don't you see, they distribute it to the entire wizarding world. They could ensure that Witches and Wizards don't marry muggles"

"And keeping wizarding blood pure"

"Exactly"

"Oh my god" gasped Hermione. She had no idea that her potion could be used in such an evil and manipulating way. But that still didn't explain how they got a hold of it.

"How did they get a hold of this potion?" she then asked Cho.

"Their saying that a Death Eater's Daughter came up with it"

Hermione smooch clenched tight; she had a feeling whose daughter it was and if she was right than meant that Dumbledore had fooled.

"It wasn't a Death Eater named Parkinson by any chance was it?"

Cho pondered for moment trying to remember, "Yes I think that was the name".

Oh no thought Hermione. Then it came to her. That was the Death Eaters plan along.

The Death Eaters knew if anyone could invent a love potion that could last forever it would be Mudblood Hermione Granger, but how to get her to invent such a potion? Well first, you split up her parents. Then you pair her mother with the father of her most hated enemy. An unlikely alliance forms between the two enemies' with the mutual goal of splitting the parents up. And what better way by creating a love potion that forever so it can used to get to the ordinal couples back together.

But that still didn't explain how Pansy Parkinson knew how to make it. After all she hadn't seen every single step on the recipe. And then the answer came to her.

When Pansy Parkinson had attracted her the last day of term her had blacked out. Pansy could have easily read her mind when she was unconscious.

Yes it all made scenes. She had to get back to Harry and Ron and tell them this, but there was just one more thing trouble her, one more thing she had to ask before she left.

"How do you know all this?" she asked Cho.

"Because I have been working with Auror Department since I left Hogwarts" said Cho. "Decide that I could just site back while other fought and die in this war"

Hermione was deeply moved by Cho words; she couldn't help but respect her. She wanted tell her so but the poljuice potion would be wearing off soon and to get out of there before that happened,

"I have to go Cho, but if learn of anymore information that can help please let me know"

Hermione then turn around and was about to head back when she was stop by Cho.

"Harry wait" she said.

Hermione turned around to face Cho once again.

"One more thing before you go" Cho quickly moved up to face Hermione (who she still thought was Harry) and kiss him on the lips.

"I want you to know I never stop thing about you, about us. When his is all over I hope we talk"

Hermione, slight dazed a confused by the kiss remembered Harry's instructions on what to say Cho want to get back together. But for some reason she just could bring herself to say it.

"We'll see "said Hermione in Harry's voice, and with that she ran out of sight just in time for her to change back in her old self.


	12. Chapter 11:Conspiracy Theory

**Chapter 11 **

**Conspiracy Theory**

Hermione ran as fast she could though the cold and deep snow. She had just change back into her old self, and narrowly escaped been discovered as a fraud by Cho Chang, god own know what would have happen if she changed back in front of her. This caused her adrenalin spike and her heart to racing.

She couldn't think about that right now, she had to share what she had just learned with Harry and Ron.

She head to Hogsmeade village first because had just seen Harry there less than an hour ago.

Once she arrived at Hogmeade village she made her way to Honeydukes, the last place she knew Harry been. Hopefully he would still be there with Ginny.

When she entered the Honeydukes however, she found that Harry and Ginny where no longer there. But there was someone there. Someone who Hermione hadn't seen much of this year and be able to help. Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, have you seen Harry anywhere?"

"Hmmm, I think I saw him head back to Hogwarts"

"Thank you, Luna" said Hermione. She then quick ran out of the shop and made her way to Hogwarts.

Again, though the heavily snowfall she ran as fast as she could to reach her detention. By the end she felt like was going to pass out from exhaustion, but she still had to find Harry and Ron.

Luckily she knew where Ron would be, in Gryffindor common room, hopefully doing his homework, and it would be a safe bet that Harry would be there too.

So stopping only for a moment to catch her breath she then claimed the seven filet stairs to the fat lady's portrait.

After saying the password Hermione went in and sure enough there was Ron at a table with his head in his hand trying to do his homework, and by the looks of thing he hadn't made much progress and was struggling.

Hermione looked around the room to see if Harry was there, but he wasn't. So went over to Ron to tell what she had learned. She didn't like distracting him from his homework but this was important.

"Ron" she said.

Ron, who had been completely oblivious to everything in the room suddenly stirred at the sound of Hermione saying his name. He looked up to see her and smiled.

"Hermione, have you come to help me" he asked.

Hermione was a little annoyed at this question, she wanted to tell him he should do it himself, but there was more importing thing right now.

"I'm afraid not Ron. Look we need to find Harry. Do you know where his?"

"Last I heard of him he was going to Honedukes with my sister"

"Well he's not there. I just came from there and Luna said he gone"

"Well I'm sure he'll be back soon. What do you need to talk to him about anyway?"

Hermione pause for a moment. She had hoped that she would find Harry first. That way she wouldn't have to explain where she was had obtained this information. But she figured she would have had to tell Ron eventually anyway, so she decided that she may as well get over with.

She told him about how Cho Chang contacting Harry over the Christmas holiday, and that she had to tell him something so important that it could be written in a letter. She then told him about the plan that she had come up for that Harry could be two places at once. She then told him why she hadn't included him in the plan.

Ron was furious. He didn't like the idea of been left out like that.

"Why didn't you involve me" he shouted "I could have helped"

"I'm sorry. But we thought that you might not approve, with Harry dating your sister and all"

"Dame Right I wouldn't have approved! But I would have also understood that what Cho had to say maybe important"

"And it was import" interrupted Hermione angrily "and before you kicking off again about not been included. Let me tell you what was so important"

Ron fell silent. He knew Hermione right so swallowing his pride and let Hermione continue.

She then told him about her encounter with Cho, telling him everything Cho had told her, and leaving out a curtain miner detail out at the end.

Ron's angry seemed to have subsided now. It was clever that they had problem and that Harry need to be informed as soon as possible.

They were about to leave the common room and look for Harry when the portrait door opened, and in came Harry, holding hands with Ginny Wealsey. They both looked happy, like a young couple in love who just spent the day together.

Both Hermione and Ron felt a sigh of relief, they wouldn't have to search the Hogwarts or Hogmeade village for him now. Still they thought they should wait until Ginny was out of the room before tell him what they knew, they didn't think that mentioning Harry's ex-girlfriend in front of his present girlfriend was a good idea.

For about an hour, both Harry and Ginny were sat beside the fireplace holding hands. Hermione though about asking to speak to Harry in private, but that would be no good, she knew that Ginny would want to include in whatever the trio was up to and this was one occasion she could be involved in. They couldn't afford to have Ginny Weasley jealousy or ego to complicate things.

Finally after what seemed like a life time, Ginny Wealsey found herself yarning and going to bed. When trio was alone both Hermione and Ron approached Harry.

"Harry, we have to tell you something" said Ron.

"What is it" Harry asked.

"It's about what Cho told Hermione today"

Harry's jaw dropped. He looked to Hermione.

"He knows" said Hermione "I told him just before you arrived. And it's too important to not keep him in the loop"

Harry could tell this was important. So he sat and paid attention.

"Why? What did Cho say to you?"

Hermione then told Harry exactly what Cho and said during their meeting, again leaving out a certain miner detail out of the end. She thought that telling Harry that Cho also did want to get back together with him was irrelevant.

When Hermione had finished, Harry had come to the same conclusion that she had done. That getting her to invent a love potion that lasted forever was their plan along.

"My god this bad" said Harry "we had to tell Dumbledore"

"Agree" said Hermione.

They were about to head to Dumbledore office when Ron and said "hold on a minute"

Both Harry and Hermione stop dead in their tracks and turned around.

"How to we know Dumbledore was really fooled?"

"What do you mean" said Harry.

"I mean how do we know that Dumbledore isn't in on this as well?"

"Ron that ridicules" said Hermione.

"No think about it. I mean how likely is it that Dumbledore could be fooled by some common Death Eater"

"Ron I by now that we have establish that the Parkinson's aren't your run of the mill Death Eater. They are smart. They have been one step ahead of us since hold thing begin"

"Exactly! They must have been planning this for months before they set it in to motion."

"Sorry, I still don't get what you mean"

"Remember Mad-Eye Moody."

How could they forget? Their fourth year Defense agitated the dark arts teacher had turned out to be impostor and he had fooled everyone, Even Dumbledore.

"Ron, what only show us that Dumbledore can make mistake like everyone ells.

"No. that's not what I meant. What I meant was what if Dumbledore isn't really Dumbledore"

Both Harry and Hermione jaws dropped. The idea that Dumbledore had being replaced by imposter was unthinkable.

"Dumbledore couldn't replace. We would have notice or seen him drink from a flask like with Professor Moody"

"No offence, but neither of us know Dumbledore well enough to know if he was being impersonated"

The more Harry and Hermione though about it the more they thought Ron maybe right. It was unlike that Dumbledore could be fooled so easily. And now that they thought about it, they hadn't much of Dumbledore this year.

"You really think Dumbledore could have replaced by an imposter?" said Hermione.

"Either that or real has be fooled. I just wish we had a way of knowing"

"Actually there" said Harry. Both Hermione and Ron turned to him. "The marauders map. It shows were you are even if you're someone ells so…"

"So if Dumbledore is being impersonated we'll be able to see who is impersonating him" Said Hermione gleefully.

"Well what are you waiting for" said Ron go get the Marauders map".

Harry quick ran up to the boy dorm room to bring back the Marauder map. When he returned he had a look of fear on his face.

"What is mate" said Ron.

Harry said nothing and hand the map Hermione and Ron.

Dumbledore was now where to see on the map. A cold chill of fear came over Hermione, it look as though Ron's theory had been right. She continued to look at the map in the hope that she might be mistake, but Dumbledore wasn't there. she check the map again, this time to see who have replaced Dumbledore, but she saw no one in his office , nor did she see the names of any know Death Eater roaming the castle. Hermione felt sick will worry. She didn't know what to think. She also worries what this meant for her mother, the Death Eater had gotten the potion now they didn't need her mother anymore.

"He's nowhere on the map" said Ron.

Take a breath, Hermione said "Well that doesn't necessarily mean that he's been replaced, after all we can't see any new name or known Death Eater on the map"

"He could be away" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I mean, Dumbledore or whoever has replaced him could be away from the school. If there's any evidence that Dumbledore has been replaced, it's in his office"


End file.
